


Akushima Screams at People about his Cute Boyfriend

by Hawfinch



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Akushima being a dufus, M/M, aoba being embarrassed, the most important ship drifts off into the horizon for many adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawfinch/pseuds/Hawfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akushima decides to flaunt around his cute boyfriend. Cute Boyfriend wants to drop dead. Hi jinks ensue. But not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akushima Screams at People about his Cute Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write coherent sentences so I hope this turned out alright. Tonight is just an Aobashima night.

“Attention EVERYBODY” 

Akushima stood in the police station's staff lounge, holding aloft his mega phone, and the hand of an extremely embarrassed Aoba.  
Aoba's face was as red as a tomato as the officer gathered the attention of his coworkers.

“Aku, you really don't need to do this.” Aoba says as the police force begins closing into hear Akushima's announcement. He tries to gently remove his hand from the other man's grasp, but Akushima was dedicated to keeping him under lock down. All he could do was hide his face with his free hand until it was over.

“What do you need sir?” One man asks  
“Isn't that the terrorist you've been trying to catch?” Another asks  
"What's going on?" 

Questions were flung towards Akushima, who proceeded to raise his megaphone holding arm for silence.

“Ahem.” Akushima coughs, “This is Seragaki Aoba. Say hello Aoba.” Akushima directs his gaze to Aoba who gives a weak wave and a “Hi” to the officers in response.

“Now where is Officer Moto, I want to shove this in his face.” Akushima asks, looking around for his other coworkers. He turns to Aoba, “Officer Moto is the dick that said I would never get anyone to like me” he explaines. Aoba nods his head, hoping Akushima will hurry up so he could leave and never enter the police station again.

“Will you just get on with it?” Another inquires, not wanting to stand around waiting for Akushima's “Big News”.

“THIS is SERAGAKI AOBA. I want ALL of you to take a look at how CUTE he is.” Aoba was ready to drop off the face of the planet by now. He prayed that Akushima would be finished soon.

The other officers glanced at each other, not really sure of what Akushima was really doing.

“This CUTIE right HERE,” Akushima raises the hand he has holding Aoba's, “Is my CUTE BOYFRIEND.”

“Akushima why-” someone begins, as Akushima begins waving Aoba's arm around to somehow demonstrate his point.

“LOOK AT MY CUTE BOYFRIEND.” Akushima cuts them off, “ALSO HE MADE DOUGHNUTS FOR ME ONCE. HE CRITICIZES MY INABILITY TO DRINK COFFEE WITHOUT IT BEING 9/10THS CREAMER BUT HE IS STILL VERY CUTE. I LOVE SERAGAKI AOBA. NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE HIM.”

Akushima began yelling and rambling off on the infinite list of reasons he loved Aoba.

Everyone in the lounge area was sure Aoba had died about 10 minutes ago from embarrassment.  
At least if there was one thing he could say, he could say he loved how honest Akushima was about the way he feels.

Not that Akushima would ever hear that after this incident.

**Author's Note:**

> Akushima is a huge dork and shall be treated as such. I would like to apologize now for any damage I have done, I am not even awake while posting this.


End file.
